Haru
by mugen83
Summary: Spring. The time for the blossoming Sakura trees. The time for heated ball games. The time for encounters. And maybe… the time for falling in love.


Summary: Spring. The time for the blossoming Sakura trees. The time for heated ball games. The time for encounters. And maybe… the time for falling in love.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Haru**

~By mugen83

The sound of dribbling and the cheers of crowd echoed inside court. It was only a practice game yet the spectators cheered as if an official game was taking place.

"Hiro pass the ball to Kanata!"

"Come on team! Fast break!"

A handsome brunet came running to the other side of the court, striving to reach it before the other players.

"Five seconds left! Shoot the ball!"

The brunet expertly maneuvered his way passed the other players, making his way to the other side of the court. With a swift movement, he quickly aimed for the basket and… SCORED! The whole place was in uproar. The cheering was so loud it was as if the world could not get any better. Along with it, the sound of the blowing whistle resonated signaling the end of the game.

"Nice shot!" said the blue-haired boy, slapping the brunet on the back good naturedly. "And here I thought we won't make it." He added, letting himself laugh.

"Hey! Nice play. We actually won" said the boy with red hair excitedly, wearing an impish grin on his face. He ruffled the brunet's hair and was almost strangling him with one of his arms.

"As expected of the basketball team's ace player," the blue-haired boy added.

"We could have scored a lot more if Seiji was paying attention during the first half. You really should stop ogling at girls in the middle of game." said the boy with a silver hair, giving his teammate a mischievous grin.

"I wasn't ogling at _them,_ it's more like the other way around." The black-haired boy said, laughing. "Anyway, you shouldn't be jealous of my fan club Yuki. Don't worry you'll have your own"

The four were in high spirits, obviously satisfied with the result of their combined efforts.

"Nice play team!" a blond hair boy came running towards them. His blue eyes were sparkling as he looked at his teammates. "Well done!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" the four said in unison.

"This is only a practice game but you guys never let your guard down. Next game will be official, continue with the hard work team!"

"HAI!"

The blond grinned obviously proud of his teammates. He gave them an approving look and instructed them that the whole team would thank the other team for their kind cooperation. With that the practice game ended.

That was Heio High's notorious basketball club. They were known in the whole school because of their winning streak that has been going on for years. Only a fair number of players were able to continue being on the team due to the hard training. But because of the intense practice, they were able to reach the national tournament every year, making them famous throughout the campus. However, the basketball club was not only famous because of its reputation but also because of their good-looking regular players.

First is Hiro Kitamura, freshman, has gained an outstanding reputation as a point guard in the district when he was still in middle school and still continued to live up with it. The only freshman in the regulars that qualified for the lineup, he was the smallest on the team. He has a navy blue hair and gray eyes which gave him a rather innocent appearance. Next is Yuki Sawada, second year, the silver-haired guy who was well-known for his queer personality and remarkable intelligence. No one would ever believe that he aced the national test and was ranked first in their year because of his weird character and nonchalance when it comes to academics. He was a reliable point-getter of the team because of his skill in three-point shots. Third regular player, Seiji Yahiro, senior, vice captain. He was also the tallest member of the team and actually played as a center. His distinctive features were his blazing red hair and slightly tanned skin, probably the most humorous and cheerful player on the team, also known as a lady-killer, partly because he was the only one who seemed to enjoy the girls' attention during a ball game. Fourth regular is Seiya Yaboshi, senior, and captain of the team. He has a blond hair and clear blue eyes. Like Yuki, he was also known for his weird personality, he was also the top student in their year. A genius in martial arts especially in judo, but has never joined any martial arts related club insisting he rather play basketball and that he only took martial arts as a _precautionary measure_. Finally, the brunet who scored the winning points for the last game, Kanata Saionji, second year. The basketball team's ace player, he ranked second in their year. A serious person with unfaltering cool demeanor, he never talked much but he talked quite fairly when talking to his teammates. Because of his quiet personality, he was often mistaken as a cold person. But that did not stop the girls from his school to stop admiring him of course. They actually quite like it especially his piercing amber eyes.

And that was the famous Heio High's Basketball Team lineup, the outstanding and good-looking male students who were the center of attention in Heio High.

* * *

The snow covering Heiomachi had melted. Spring has come at last. The extremely cold temperature during winter was slowly dissipating making the chilliness more tolerable than before. Under a huge cherry blossom tree in Heio High the basketball team has gathered.

"I'm hungry" Seiji said in a bored tone while twirling a leaf.

"Me too, I'm starving." Hiro said with a growling a stomach. He stretched out his arms and legs and let himself lie down as he looked up at the blossoming Sakura trees with a daze expression on his face. "It's already spring huh?"

"Yeah. Time sure flies fast." Yuki answered, his eyes wondered from the book he was reading to the tree. "Spring huh, now that that you mentioned it, I think I heard a bunch of girls planning an ambush."

"Ambush?" Hiro asked, bolting upright and giving Yuki a bewildered and terrified look. As if the victim of the said ambush was him.

"He meant 'confession' Hiro," Seiji explained, giving out a huge sigh. "you know that Yuki has a weird way of saying things sometimes. Anyway, you should have known what he meant. Hmmm… girls confessing huh, it really is spring"

"Ohh…You mean how it's a season for cheesy things like love eh?" he said finally letting himself relaxed.

"More like a season for appetite if you ask me." Seiji answered, his stomach was already growling from hunger. "Anyway, where's captain? I'm tired of waiting here for nothing. He was the one who called us out here in the first place, where the hell is he?"

"Well, he did say that he was going to be a bit late. I think he got called out by a teacher but he said that he wouldn't take long" said Yuki, already getting bored with the book he was reading.

"Hey Kanata! Don't just fall asleep on your own." Seiji said on the handsome brunet seated on the tree's branch, a book was covering his face.

"I'm not asleep," he answered from behind his book "I think you should say that to Hiro." They all turned to look at the blue-haired boy. He was lying down, face flat on the ground.

"Hey Hiro!" Seiji shouted in Hiro's ears but he did not seem to awaken. "Oi! Wake up" He had grabbed Hiro by the collar, and was now shaking him frantically.

"Is he dead?" Yuki asked slowly, his face showing a mixture of amusement and curiosity as he looked at Hiro's limp body.

"I-I-I'm huuungryy" the mumbling was almost inaudible coming out from Hiro's lips.

"Guess he's still alive" Seiji said finally letting go of Hiro.

"HEY GUYS!" a blond boy shouted, he was running and waving towards them.

"You're late captain" Yuki said to the blond who was already panting, apparently out of breath.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Seiya said apologetically.

"Alright never mind about that senpai, what's up anyway? You said you have something important to tell us. Hiro here is almost dying from hunger."

Seiya looked at the food-deprived Hiro. He felt rather amused at the sight of his teammate.

"Oh there you are Hiro, sorry 'bout that. Here," he tossed the melon bread to Hiro "eat that while you're listening"

Hiro, glad to come across some food, gobbled the whole bread. He mumbled an incoherent 'thank you' and stood up so he could listen to Seiya properly.

"Alright, I called you guys here 'coz I got some important matters I need to discuss with you guys. Three to be precise. First, we all know that our game against our original opponent got cancelled. Our opponent for the next game will be Sei Gakuen. It's our first time playing against that team which means that we haven't got any information regarding their players nor how they play yet so a strategy will be rather hard to formulate. Second, that team is a newly formed team so it will be hard to get some information. Which brings us to the third matter," He reached into his pockets and pulled out five tickets.

"I've got us some tickets for their next game. I need you guys to come with me to watch it so you could study how they play." Seiya explained as he handed out the tickets to each member.

"Hmmm… Sei Gakuen versus Hyoudai, that's rather interesting. If their team turned out to be good, this would be one hell of a game. Didn't Hyoudai made it to the nationals last year?" Seiji asked the blond.

"Yeah, they've been a rather consistent team to have ever played in the nationals, that's why we really need to watch this no matter what. Who knows Sei Gakuen might turn out to be even better than Hyoudai, like what coach Zen always says _we should not underestimate an opponent; they might turn out to be our strongest foe_."

"By the way, it says here in the ticket that the game will be this Friday, are we going to cut classes to watch this?" Hiro asked.

"Don't need to worry about that, we've got it all covered."

"You mean you've gotten us some sort of permission from the school director or something?" Hiro asked surprised.

Seiya grinned at his question and gave him a look as if he was an idiot for thinking that he would ask the school director for something so trivial and would actually be allowed to do so.

"Of course not, are you an idiot? As if the director will allow something like that. He meant that there aren't any classes this Friday so we didn't really need to worry about it." Yuki answered.

"Why?"

"Weren't you listening to Harada sensei awhile ago? It was announced earlier that the teachers will have a conference meeting regarding some whatnots for the school." Seiji told him, rather amused by the ignorance of his friend.

"Well… we're not from the same class nor the same year, how the hell was I supposed to know?"

"It was not announced specifically just to our class you know. It was broadcasted. You're probably busy daydreaming that's why you didn't hear the announcement."

"Anyway, setting those things aside, are you guys in or what?" Seiya interrupted.

"Of course, it's not like we have much of a choice right?" Seiji said. "And I also think this would be rather interesting, right guys?"

"Yeah" the other regulars said in unison.

"Now that's all settled, you guys should decide where and when you plan to meet. It's important we get to see this game as a team." Seiya said with finality.

"Wait captain, since you're already here, why don't you decide?" Kanata asked him a bit suspicious of their captain.

"Well…" Seiya was wearing his catlike grin. "Since we have day off from school, and a rare chance at that, I want to visit my cute little sister and accompany her to school" he said enthusiastically, his eyes brimming with joy at the thought.

"Hey, you were the one who said we need to watch this as a team." Yuki told him.

"Of course we'll watch it as a team, that's why I trust you guys to save me a seat" he replied as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Anyway, now that it's decided, meeting is adjourned!" After that, he left hurriedly while skipping on his way to the school building, all the while ignoring the obvious wraths of his teammates.

"Can't believe he would decide something like this and suddenly leave us here" Seiji said while ruffling his hair.

"Most importantly, I didn't know senpai has a little sister." Kanata said.

"Still can't believe that there is someone as oblivious as Hiro" Yuki said nonchalantly.

"Hey, I do know about senpai's little sis."

"Anyway, he always brags about how cute her little sister is. He's always so obsessed with her." Seiji interjected. "He never shuts up about her during homeroom. We actually got kicked out of class because of it. Never thought that such weird person exists." Then he averted his gaze to Yuki who is examining a cat that he suddenly got a hold off. He was petting the cat and observing if there will be some sort of reaction it will show in its tail. "Well I guess he's not alone in that department." Seiji added while looking at Yuki.

* * *

_Sei Gakuen and Hyoudai huh, I hope their game will be interesting._ Kanata thought, he was silently considering the details their captain told them about the upcoming game and how important it is that he did not realize the girls approaching his seat.

"Saionji-kun, please accept this" the three girls said in unison, their heads were bowed and their hands were outstretched while holding a box of cookies that they probably made during home economics class. Kanata was caught off guard by their sudden appearance. He did not sense them approaching which made him a bit shocked. His cool demeanor did not faze though despite their sudden attack.

"Sorry but I don't like sweet things" he replied. The girls blushed at his response then left him while squealing. Apparently they thought that his cold response made him cooler making them a more devoted fan.

_I don't really get those kinds of people. _He thought curiously. Putting the incident aside, he was about to continue thinking about the upcoming game when a hand smacked against his back catching him off guard for the second time.

"Hey their mister popular, still making girls fall head over heels over you huh my good friend?" Seiji said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I'm doing no such thing _senpai_, what are _you _doing here anyway?" he answered irritably.

Seiji laughed a bit at his response and said, "Still as cold as ever, eh? I wonder… when will Kanata-sama find his princess?"

Kanata glared at him. He was about to tell him to go away if he had nothing better to do when Seiji finally answered him.

"We already decided to meet at Heiomachi bus station at 8. Don't forget it alright?" he told him then he walked out of the room while giving the girls his trademark smile.

* * *

Friday finally came. It was time for the most awaited ball game. The infamous basketball regular players watched at as planned. It turned out to be the most interesting game they have ever watched. Because although it did occur to them that the new team might turn out to better than what everybody think they were, they never expected them to beat a national class team. When the game ended, the Heio team went out of the stadium while discussing the important points of the game.

"Never thought that they would actually beat Hyoudai. That Sei Gakuen team really is great." Yuki said, he was amazed by how they turned the game around during the last half.

"Yeah. I thought for sure they were a goner on the first half. I guess you could never really tell the winner even in the last minute." Hiro answered. Like the other regular players, he was amazed by how great their next opponent is.

"That Suguira managed to surpass Hyoudai's tallest and number one defensive player. He was the one who actually boost the spirit of his teammates if you asked me." Seiji said.

"Well, at least we get to watch them play before facing them. We'll be able to devise a strategy before our next official game." Seiya told his teammates. "Anyway team now that we're done with that, let's go to my house to celebrate the great game" he added excitedly not minding the bewildered looks of his teammates.

"Why do we need to celebrate out opponent's victory?"Hiro asked bemused.

"Seiya-senpai never has a good reason for his queer actions and reasoning you know. So don't mind him." Kanata told Hiro.

"Come on, follow me comrades!" Seiya said while marching ahead of them.

Despite their bewilderment, the rest of the team followed. They were on their way when Kanata realized that they seemed to be heading to another school.

"Hey, senpai. I thought we're going to your house?" he asked.

"Yeah. Isn't this Jounan Girls Academy?" Seiji added looking at the gates.

"Hehe… you've finally realized huh?" Seiya said while crossing his arms. "It is indeed Jounan." He said nodding. "You see guys…" he made a long pause making his teammates more curious. Then he said slowly using his serious tone, "We have come here because…"

"Because what? Stop it with the dramatic pause." Yuki said irritably.

Seiya cleared his throat and then said, "I wanted to come fetch my cute little sister before going home." His serious tone changed to his annoying melodic voice.

"And you really have to bring us here with you? This is an all girls junior high, right? Isn't your little sister an elementary student?" Seiji said curiously. "Well at least she seemed like an elementary school kid basing on how you treat her."

"Tsk tsk tsk. You don't need to jealous Seiji, maybe someday you'll also have one." he said proudly.

Kanata sighed as he watched his teammates' pointless argument. He cannot believe that they were bickering in front of Jounan's school gate. Nevertheless, he averted his gaze to the blossoming Sakura trees. The road they were into was adorned by rows of Sakura trees. It was a beautiful sight. He stared at them with a mixture of admiration. He then looked at the sky and wondered when he can go home. He was staring at the sky for quite awhile when he realized the noisy rants of his teammates stopped. He glanced at them and saw that they were staring at something. He followed the line of their vision and saw a beautiful petite girl standing near the gate, her long blond hair flowing slightly because of the wind. Her big innocent emerald eyes gazed at them. The wind blew again causing the Sakura petals to dance with the wind. The Sakura petals made the girl's angelic appearance look like a painting.

"Oniichan?" she said in her gentle feminine voice.

"Oh there you are. Team this is my little sis. Isn't she cute?" Seiya said as she approached the girl. He encircled his arms at her shoulders as if to emphasize his point.

All of them stared at the beautiful girl. They looked intently at her with a mixture of surprise and admiration. She looked really gentle, totally opposite of their captain.

She bowed her head to show her respect. When she looked back at them she gave a gentle smile. Kanata stared at the girl, he imagined that Seiya's little sister would be like him but it turned out quite the opposite. When their eyes suddenly met, he was a bit surprised but he did not show it as usual. The girl slightly bowed her head when their eyes met as if to acknowledge his presence. He lowered his head in response to the sudden act. Then he saw his teammates talk to her, they were trying to introduce themselves and telling her to make his brother become more normal. Kanata watched them, as they talk animatedly. He glanced at the girl again then averted his gaze to the rows of Sakura trees. Their petals continued to dance with the wind. Truly, a sight to behold.

They say that spring is the season of love. To the once cold heart, a fated encounter might warm these once cold feelings. And to the Heio High's ace player, there might still be _haru_.

**A/N**

****This was supposed to be a multi-chaptered fic, I actually wanted to write how it progresses to a love story but since I still haven't finished my other fic I decided against it. So there goes my first oneshot :)

Reviews are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
